Gaming machines, such as slot machines and video poker machines are integral to the success of the gaming industry. Video poker machines have been particularly popular with players. A variety of video poker games have been developed to appeal to a broad spectrum of players. The best video poker games are extremely successful and remain successful year after year. There is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of card games for video gaming machines to continue to satisfy consumer demand for new and more entertaining games.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of video poker games is to allow simultaneous play of multiple card hands. One genre of this game mechanic allows a player to propagate selected cards from a base hand through the remaining simultaneously played card hands. Ostensibly, a player can select his most promising cards and propagate these cards into other hands to increase the player's probability of winning.
As with all forms of entertainment, players look for new and more entertaining games. What is needed is a new type of poker game that propagates an advantage in an initial base card hand into a number of simultaneous played poker hands using a new and more interesting method.